Položaj žene u srednjovjekovnom bosanskom društvu
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Društvo srednjovjekovne bosanske države bilo je “muško i vojničko”,J. Le Goff, Srednjovjekovna civilizacija zapadne Evrope. Beograd, 1974, 333. a kao takvo bilo je dio evropskog feudalnog društva, te funkcionisalo na istim principima. I pored toga, bosansko društvo kasnog srednjeg vijeka imalo je svoje specifičnosti koje su izražene kroz konvencije i kulturu življenja. Materijalne strukture, njihov kontinuitet i promjene zauzele su značajno mjesto u historiografiji 20. stoljeća. U analizama društvenih modela i kulturnih obrazaca raširene su i duboko ukorijenjene brojne predrasude, a najčešća je ona o snažnoj izolovanosti Bosne, te o njenom društvu kao patrijarhalnom i zaostalom, ili pak o društvu u fazi “sazrijevanja” u usporedbi sa balkanskim i evropskim. Problemima bosanskog srednjovjekovnog društva bavili su se brojni naučnici iz svih društvenih nauka; naravno, historičari su prednjačili, ali ni oni se nisu u značajnoj mjeri bavili mjestom i ulogom žene, osobito žene iz “pučkog miljea”. Žena, majka, supruga, vladar ili ličnost koja efikasno djeluje “sa periferije” predstavlja jedan od pilastara društva i države kroz cijelu historiju. I pored toga, žena nema zasebno mjesto u historijskoj literaturi, osobito žena iz “pučkog miljea”. Mjesto i uloga žene u društvu sagledavani su samo kroz djelatnosti žena vladarica ili poznatih supruga elitnih ličnosti, dok pučki milje predstavlja nesaslušane glasove” marginalnih društvenih grupa. Na oblikovanje srednjovjekovnog bosanskog društva i kulture utjecali su različiti faktori, među kojima je posebno važan geografski položaj. Zahvaljujući njemu, Bosna je bila okružena sa tri područja različitih kulturno-civilizacijskih karakteristika. Njihov se utjecaj odrazio na kolektivnu svijest, religiju i kulturu življenja. Međutim, sinteza vanjskih utjecaja i autohtonih kulturnih standarda izgradili su bosansko društvo sa svim njegovim specifičnostima. Prilično kasno razvijen gradski život, njegova poslovnost i racionalost nose jasan pečat utjecaja sa primorja. Plemićka prava, stil političkog djelovanja, koncepti države, i krune razvijali su se po ugledu na Ugarsku. Preko zapadnih i sjevernih susjeda Bosna je upoznala viteške redove i viteški stil života. Ustanove, titule i kancelarijske forme preuzeti su iz srpsko-bizantskog područja.S. Ćirković, Rabotnici, vojnici, duhovnici. Beograd, 1997, 446-454 Za vrijeme vladavine kraljice Jelene Grube (1395-1398) jačaju oblasni gospodari što je imalo velikog značaja u socijalnom i kulturnom pogledu; stvoreno je nekoliko dvorova koji su se takmičili sa kraljevskim u svakom pogledu. Verbalni kontakti, privatni ili diplomatski, obilježeni su novim formama etikecije i ceremonijala koje su sinteza utjecaja iz susjedstva. Sinkretizam bosanske srednjovjekovne kulture odrazio se na oblikovanje društva, ulogu spolova i podjelu dužnosti, kao i prihvatanje hijerarhije u svjetovnom i duhovnom smislu. Danas je potpuno jasno da je Bosna imala društvene snage zainteresovane za plemićke ideale i oblike življenja. U socijalnoj strukturi značajno mjesto zauzimala je široka i masovna baza sitnog plemstva, neke vrste “šljahte”, čiji se udio u ukupnom stanovništvu ne može tačno odrediti. Sam vrh društvene piramide pripadao je malobrojnim velmožama.3 Isto, 451. No ipak, malobrojnost narativnih i likovnih izvora u velikoj mjeri ograničavaju naša saznanja o ordinarnom životu društva, a naročito o širem “pučkom” krugu ili, možda bolje rečeno, o “srednjovjekovnom demosu”. Kombinacijom analogije, komparacije, analize i sinteze moguće je izvršiti rekonstrukciju prilika u društvenim slojevima o kojima izvori ne sadrže dovoljno podataka. Historijska literatura je već poodavno ustanovila i potvrdila da bosansko srednjovjekovno društvo, pored niza i već konstatovanih specifičnih karakte ristika, ima naglašenu dozu konzervativnosti, koja je snažno obilježila “pučki modus vivendi”. Uloga žene u javnom i političkom životu konzervativnog društva je minorna. Ona je značajan nosilac dužnosti u porodičnom životu - uloga majke i supruge u poimanjima egzistencije srednjovjekovnog čovjeka vrijedi kao apriorna konstrukcija. Položaj žene nije bio isti u svim društvenim slojevima. Pored zavisnog stanovništva bilo je u Bosni dosta roblja. Iz dubrovačkih izvora vidimo da je to bilo “kućevno”, ne agrarno roblje, pretežno žensko, koje je radilo po kućama kao besplatna služinčad, a i prodavalo se od vlastele na strana tržišta.A. Solovjev, “Trgovina bosanskim robljem do godine 1661.’’, GZM, nova serija, društvene nauke, sveska 1, Sarajevo, 1946, 142. Kućno ropstvo je fenomen koji je prisutan tokom cijelog srednjeg vijeka i na prostoru svih evropskih zemalja. Čuvene pijace robljem nalazile su se u Konstantinopolisu, Dubrovniku, Genovi, Veneciji, dok je najpoznatija pijaca robljem u Bosni bila Mercatum Narenti (Trg Drijeva). U Veneciji i Genovi se najviše prodavalo roblje iz Bosne, a to su najčešće bile veoma mlade djevojke. Kupci su obično bili pripadnici patricijskih porodica. Mnoge djevojke su, nakon ponižavajućeg čina prodaje, postajale seksualni objekti novih gospodara, pa su često prodavane drugim gospodarima kada je došlo do zasićenja njihovim uslugama. Neke robinje su uzimane kao dojilje djece i one su imale nešto povoljniji položaj, jer su doživotno ostajale u porodici. Brojni primjeri trgovine robljem iz Bosne nalaze se u dokumentima Državnog arhiva u Dubrovniku. Naročito su brojni dokumenti koji svjedoče o prodaji žena i djevojčica, pa čak i djece. Tako je “Gojna, kći umrlog Radoja, iz Usore, u dobi od oko 12 godina, kupljena od Hvalca iz Bosne čija je robinja bila od rođenja (cuis ab origine erat serva). Ili, Stojslava je 11. juna 1392. godine prodala svoju robinju i njenog četvorogodišnjeg sina.”M. J. Dinić, “Iz Dubrovačkog arhiva”, knjiga III, SANU, Zbornik za istoriju, jezik i knji-ževnost srpskog naroda, III odelenje, knjiga XXV, Beograd, 1967, 69. Srednjovjekovno ropstvo se razlikovalo od antičkog po tome što je imalo karakter kućnog ropstva, pa stoga ne iznenađuje što su žene češće bile robovska radna snaga nego muškarci. Bosansko roblje je često vezano za netrpeljivost Katoličke crkve prema “hereticima” pripadnicima Crkve bosanske. Naime, u većini srednjovjekovnih evropskih zemalja bio je na snazi “Mos patriae”, prema kojem rob može biti samo nekršćanin, kakvim su smatrani i bosanski heretici. U izvornoj građi iz šezdesetih godina XV stoljeća nalaze se, između ostalog, podaci o ženskim članovima Crkve bosanske, što potvrđuje i Testament gosta Radina Butkovića sastavljen 5. januara 1466. godine u Dubrovniku.Gost Radin izričito spominje tri krstjanice: Vukavu, kćerku Tvrtkovu, Vukavu, mlađu sestru Vukninu i Milisavu, kojima je ostavio dio svoje imovine.Ć. Truhelka, “Testament Gosta Radina’’, GZM XXIII, Sarajevo, 1911, 374; Lj. Stojanović, Stare srpske povelje i pisma, Beograd-Sremski Karlovci, 1929, II-155. U vezi sa krstjanicama interesantne vijesti donosi Enea Silvio Piccolomini (kasnije papa Pio II) koji je naveo u svojim Commentarii Rerum memorabilium (Frankfurt-Main 1974) da po hižama u Bosni žive i članice njihova reda, pa i obične gospođe koje su tamo boravile privremeno iz zavjeta, koji su uz saglasnost muževa u nekoj teškoj bolesti obećale ispuniti.P. Ćošković, Crkva bosanska u XV stoljeću. Sarajevo, 2005, 262. U historiografskoj literaturi različito se tumače navodi Piccolominija - od sličnosti sa franjevcima trećorecima do krstjana i krstjanica u razvratu ili pak u “čistoći” nakon prelaska u katoličku vjeru.Isto, 262 Međutim, za našu temu je važno podvući kako su žene aktivno učestvovale u vjerskom životu, a rasprave o dogmatskoj ili doktrinarnoj dimenziji njihove djelatnosti ostavljamo za zasebnu analizu. Među Dubrovčanima je postojao podrugljiv i uvredljiv izraz “babiza de Patarenis”, koji je s prizvukom zlobe podsjećao na razuzdan život krstjana.Isto, 263 “Babiza” je bio naziv i za bosanske žene koje su u okviru dnevnih ili povremenih migracija dolazile u Dubrovnik, kako bi za simbolične naknade obavljale različite poslove (u kućama, na poljima itd). Indirektan utjecaj Crkve bosanske osjećao se i u osnovnoj ćeliji društva - porodici. Prema kršćanskoj doktrini brak je conditio sine qua non porodice. Brak na “bosanski način” nije sklapan prema pravilima crkve, već po principu “si eris mihi bona”.D. Kniewald, “Vjerodostojnost latinskih izvora o bosanskim krstjanima”, Rad JAZU, knj. 270, Zagreb, 1949. 115-276. Tako je brak smatran društvenom, a ne crkvenom institucijom i nije mu priznavan značaj sakramenta.Isto, 242. U patrijarhalnoj bosanskoj sredini žena nije predstavljala nikakav ekonomski subjekt. Ona u brak uglavnom nije donosila ništa, miraz gotovo da nije ni postojao. I pored toga žena je “in terris infidelium” uživala određene povlastice u nasljednom pravu. Pošto u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni nije bilo pisanih zakona (forma kodeksa), nasljeđivalo se po pravnim običajima, sa testamentom ili ab intestatio.V. Spaić, “Problemi iz građanskog prava’’, Nasljedno pravo u srednjovjekovnoj Bosni. Sarajevo, 1953, 103-119. Postojao je i red nasljeđivanja; prvobitno se smatralo da ženama ne treba da pripadne nasljedno pravo jer je na snazi bio stari agnatski princip. No, tokom daljeg razvoja društva nekim ženama, odnosno rođacima po ženskoj liniji, koji su bili posebno dragi umrlom, priznaju se neka nasljedna prava. Tako se dobio ublaženi agnatski sistem u kojem su muškarci i žene bili prilično izjednačeni.V. Spaić, o. c. 105 Vrijedne podatke o braku i nasljednom pravu nalazimo u testamentima koje su sastavljali pripadnici plemićkih porodica. Iz testamenta “počtenog viteza” Pribislava Vukotića saznajemo da je ostavio potomstvo iz dva braka, kao i redoslijed nasljeđivanja. Testament je sačinjen 21. marta 1475. godine u Padovi, gdje je živio sa svojom drugom ženom Dorotejom i sa djecom. Sastavio ga je pisar Pinni Niccollo u prisustvu Jacoma Todescca, gvardijana Crkve San Francesca u Padovi i kuma Martina iz Novog Brda, stanovnika Padove.L. Thalloczy, Studien zur Geschichte Bosniens und Serbiens im Mittealter, München und Leipzig 1914, 436-437; S. Ćirković, “Počteni vitez Pribislav Vukotić”, Zbornik Filozofskog fakulteta, X-1, Beograd, 1968, 259. U načinu života Pribislav Vukotić je zadržao ponešto starog autohtonog bosanskog, a poprimio je i novo pod utjecajem nove životne sredine. Potvrđuju to odredbe testamenta koje se odnose na njegovu ženu Doroteju. U testamentu se, također, naglašava da ne postoji običaj u Bosni po kome se žena ne uzima radi miraza, nego zbog ljubavi, dobrote i zbog časti i ugleda njihova roda.S. Ćirković, isto, 260. Pribislav je, na neki način, demantirao tvrdnju i mišljenje da se u Bosni u njegovo vrijeme žena držala samo dotle dok je mužu vjerna i dobra. S obzirom da Doroteja nije donijela miraza u Pribislavovu kuću, on izričito u testamentu naglašava da je uzima iz ljubavi i zbog porijekla.L. Thalloczy, Studien, 437. Doroteji je ostavio maslinjak vrijedan 1000 dukata, zatim nakit, haljine, pojase, i neka znamenja dobijena u diplomaciji. Sinu Rafaelu iz prvoga braka kupio je skromniju kuću i 350 dukata u novcu. Petru i Đorđu, sinovima iz drugog braka, ostavio je po 500, a kćerima Katarini, Barbari i Ani po 600 dukata. Djetetu koje je trebalo da se rodi namijenjena je suma od 500 dukata ukoliko bude sin, odnosno 600 dukata ako bude kćerka. Istovremeno je testamentom odredio oštre mjere prema kćerima, ukoliko se neka od njih uda bez majčine dozvole. Za takav gest predviđena je kazna lišavanja prava nasljedstva predviđenog testamentom.L. Thalloczy, Studien, 438 Razloge za ovakvu podjelu imovine, osobito one koja je namijenjena ženskim članovima porodice, ne možemo sa sigurnošću objasniti, prvenstveno zbog rigidnosti teksta, ali i same prirode dokumenta. Ipak možemo zaključiti da nije postojao općeprihvaćeni princip nasljeđivanja, već je zavisio od imovinskog stanja, načina života, pa i od mentalnog sklopa onoga ko ostavlja testament. Staro pravilo slavenskog običajnog prava da samo muškarci nasljeđuju, a žene dolaze na red kad ovih nema, nije dosljedno sprovedeno i u običajnom pravu srednjovjekovne Bosne. Žena koja je udajom prelazila u drugi rod gubila je nasljedno pravo. Ekonomski moment bio je jedan od glavnih faktora da se žene u nekim slučajevima liše naslijeđa, a ne njihova lično manja vrijednost.V. Spaić, o. c. 110. O emancipaciji žene iz srednjovjekovnog bosanskog društva teško da se može govoriti. Socijalni status, osobito žena pripadnica “pučkog miljea” bio je u potpunom skladu sa običajnim pravom i tradicijom konzervativnih društava. Žena je uglavnom bila vezana za kuću, muža ili porodicu, a njena “funkcionalnost” nije izlazila iz stereotipa vremena u kojem je živjela. Obavljala je poslove i zadatke koji su joj “prirodno” namijenjeni - supruga, majka, domaćica, ili osoba koja je na usluzi onima sa kojima živi. U poređenju sa muškarcem smatrana je inferiornim bićem. Obrazovanje, ekonomska samostalnost, vojne (viteške) sposobnosti i participiranje u državnim poslovima bili su privilegija jačeg spola. Bosanska pučka žena nosila je teret porodice i odgoja, a zbog čestih ratnih sukoba nerijetko je ostajala i kao jedini starješina u kući. U tom smislu uloga žene kroz historiju nije imala značajnih promjena. Štaviše, mnoge socijalne pojave koje su obilježile status i “modus vivendi” žene u srednjem vijeku prisutne su i u savremenom društvu. Trgovina “bijelim robljem” fenomen je kojim je položaj brojnih žena danas ponižavajući i težak koliko i u srednjem vijeku. I pored “Panta rei” možemo konstatovati da su se promijenile samo forme, a da je suština društvenih pojava i procesa ostala ista. Položaj i uloga žene mijenjali su se i u zavisnosti od političkih prilika; bosanski vladari su “otpuštali” supruge da bi se ponovo oženili i osigurali vlast, prestiž ili mir u državi. Eklatantni primjeri su postupci kraljeva Stjepana Ostoje i Stjepana Tomaša.Povijest hrvatskih zemalja Bosne i Hercegovine od najstarijih vremena do godine 1463., Sarajevo, 1942. (prilozi Marka Perojevića). Pošto se Stjepan Ostoja pokoravao vlasteli u javnim poslovima, tako se morao podložiti njihovoj volji i u privatnom životu. Još prije nego što je izabran za kralja, bio je oženjen sa nekom Vitačom, koju je nakon izbora morao, protiv svoje volje, otpustiti i uzeti drugu ženu. Vitača se već u septembru 1399. naziva u dubrovačkim dokumentima “odpuštenicom sadašnjeg gospodina kralja bosanskog” (regine Vitace relicte per regem Hostoyam).N. Jorga, Notes et extraits II. Paris, 1899, 76. (preuzeto iz Napretkove Povijesti) Nakon toga kralj Ostoja je uzeo drugu ženu Kujavu, rođaku vojvode Pavla Radenovića. No, i Kujava je doživjela istu sudbinu; kralj ju je nemilosrdno otpustio da bi se oženio Hrvojevom udovicom Jelenom Nelipčić. Kraljev postupak nije prošao bez porodičnih potresa. Njegov sin Stjepan Ostojić pridružio se očevim protivnicima i ustao protiv njega, ogorčen što je otpustio njegovu majku zbog druge žene.M. Orbin, Il regno degli Slavi, 367, Prevela Snježana Husić, Priredio i napisao uvodnu studiju Franjo Šanjek, Povijest hrvatskih političkih ideja, Golden marketing-Narodne novine, Zagreb, 1999. Stjepan Ostojić je na taj očev postupak gledao kao na demonstraciju moći, neprimjeren hir koji je veliko poniženje za njegovu majku. Početkom aprila 1418. godine umro je kralj Stjepan Ostoja, a promjenom na prijestolju opet je do časti i vlasti došla kraljica majka - Kujava. Ostojina udovica Jelena Nelipčić izgubila je ugled i pala u nemilost kralja. Na osnovu dubrovačkih dokumenata, saznajemo da je bivša kraljica Jelena utamničena,Državni arhiv Dubrovnik: Consilium minus (Cons. Min.) 2 fol. 54’, 11.VII 1419. što je, bez sumnje, urađeno na poticaj kraljice Kujave. Ona je tim činom doživjela “apsolutnu satisfakciju”. No, smrću kralja Stjepana Ostojića 1421. godine Kujava je ponovo proživljavala teške dane, ali se još dugo upletala u razne “bosanske poslove”, a njeno se ime često spominjalo u dubrovačkim dokumentima. Nakon smrti Jelene Nelipčić, ostavinski postupak pokrenule su njene unuke Katarina i Doroteja.Doroteja i Katarina su kćerke Hrvojevog sina Balše Hercegovića. Katarina je bila udata za Tvrtka Borovinića, koji se spominje među velikašima Stjepana Ostojića, a Doroteja je prvi put bila udata za Ivaniša Blagajskog, a drugi put za Martina Frankopana. One su tražile samo ostavštinu hercega Hrvoja Vukčića koju je Jelena naslijedila, tj. kuću u Dubrovniku. Dubrovčani nisu pristali na potraživanje unuka kraljice Jelene, pa su u njihovo ime posredovali kralj Sigismund i kralj Tvrtko II Tvrtković. Dubrovčani su odgovorili kralju Tvrtku 1. marta 1423. godine, te su u pismu, između ostalog, naveli: :“''I po tom kdi posta kraljicom gospođa Jelina, posla k nam človjeka s zapisom kako gospodin herceg rečeni bješe zapisal na smrti i oporučil da gospođa Jelina uživa tuj hižu i dijel zemlje za svojega života, i takozi je bilo. I potom učini se za gospođu Jelinu, jer se ne čujaše nigdjer i od mala vremena kadi očito čusmo za nje prestavljenje, hižu dasmo na najam i zemlje”''.M. Pucić, Spomenici srpski od 1395. do 1423. Pisma pisana od Dubrovačke republike, kraljevima, despotima, vojvodama i knezovima srpskim, bosanskim i primorskim, Beograd, 1858, II, 171-172. Odgovor su poslali i kralju Sigismundu, naravno sa sličnim sadržajem. Pošto su za Katarinu i Doroteju posredovala dva kralja, Dubrovčani su ustupili po polovinu dohotka od najma Jeleninim unukama. Da se kraljevi nisu zauzeli za to, ne možemo tvrditi kako bi se spor završio. Ishod ovog spora vjerovatno je uvjetovan dubrovačkim odredbama o prijemu u vlastelinstvo (pravo građanstva), a ne time što su žene tražile pravo raspolaganja nasljedstvom. Tešku sudbinu i veliko poniženje proživjela je i Vojača, prva žena Stjepana Tomaša, kojoj je on bio obećao vjenčanje po običaju svoje zemlje, “si eris mihi bona”- ako mu bude dobra i vjerna i dobro se bude vladala. Ona mu je doista bila dobra i vjerna i sa njom je imao djecu. Mavro Orbin priča da je četrnae stogodišnji sin Tomašev išao na zavjet u samostan na Mljetu, u pratnji svoje majke. No, tamo se iznenada razbolio i umro, a u Crkvi sv. Marije je pokopan i postavljen mu je nadgrobni natpis “Hic iacet filius Tomasci regis Bosnae”.M. Orbin, o. c., 369-370. Orbini tvrdi da je to nezakoniti sin Tomaša iz braka sa Vojačom, ženom niskog roda. Zbog njenog porijekla velikaši su insistirali da je kralj otpusti i da se oženi ženom dostojnom njegove reputacije. Da bi se oslobodio bremena porijekla Stjepan Tomaš “čist i neokaljani katolički vladar” imao je problem sa porijeklom; naime, rođen je iz nezakonitog odnosa kralja Stjepana Ostoje, oženjenog čovjeka, i neke udate žene niskog roda. To je Tomaš krio prije nego je postao kralj, zbog neprijatelja i zavidnika, a bilo bi to i veliko poniženje pred katoličkim svijetom i bosanskim velmožama i braka, kralj Tomaš se obratio papi Eugenu IV za pomoć. Kako je bio ličnost sa kojom je Kršćanska liga imala krupne planove, papa Eugen IV je pismom od 29. maja 1445. godine potvrdio Tomašev izbor za bosanskog kralja i nasljednika Stjepana Ostoje, kao da je njegov sin iz zakonitog braka. Drugim pismom, istog dana, razriješio je papa Tomaša od obećanja Vojači i proglasio da ga se nije dužan držati.Theiner, Vetera monumenta Slavorum Meridionalium historiam illustrantia, I, Romae, 1863, 388-389. Žene iz pučkog miljea ili “niskog roda” doživljavale su velika poniženja i odbacivanja od muškaraca koji su zbog boljeg socijalnog statusa bili spremni žrtvovati ljubav, brak i djecu. Ovi postupci značajnih historijskih ličnosti pokazuju koliko su ljudi spremni žrtvovati da bi se domogli vlasti, kao i koliko su demonstracija moći i prestiž “Arhimedova poluga” ljudske psihe. Iako je žena iz “elitnog miljea” imala povoljniji socijalni položaj, nije bila izuzeta od različitih individualnih i društvenih poniženja. Idući prema vrhu piramide bosanskoga društva, uočava se učešće žena u “javnom i političkom životu”. Osim što su dolazile na prijestolje, Jelena Gruba i plemkinje su aktivno učestvovale u dvorskom životu. Pojavljuju se često kao svjedoci na vladarskim poveljama, osobito onima koje su se odnosile na “vjernu službu”. Među pripadnicama plemstva bilo je žena ekonomski neovisnih kao npr. Jelena Nelipčić,D. Lovrenović, “’Jelena Nelipčić, splitska vojvotkinja i bosanska kraljica”, Radovi Zavoda za hrvatsku povijest. Zagreb, 1987, 183-193 supruga Hrvoja Vukčića-Hrvatinića, a kasnije kralja Ostoje, koji je zbog nje otpustio ženu Kujavu. Testamente su pravile i žene, a poznati su: Testament Jelene (udovice Vuka Hranića) iz 1337. godine; Jelene, udovice vojvode Sandalja Hranića, iz 1442. godine i Katarine, bosanske kraljice iz 1478. godine. Testamenti ukazuju na to da su imale pokretnu i nepokretnu imovinu što je bilo “peculium”, tj. njihovo privatno vlasništvo.V. Spaić, o. c., 114 Vlastela je sastavljala testamente iz više razloga, a uglavnom je to bila želja da podjela ostavštine protekne bez svađe i sukoba, te da, prema individualnim kriterijima, bude “pravedna”. No, ostavilac je “in testatio” mogao i isključiti određene osobe, koje su imale mjesto u nizu nasljednika. Tako je Herceg Stjepan Vukčić-Kosača izostavio iz testamenta kćerku Katarinu, a bogato darovao svoju ljubavnicu zbog koje je otjerao suprugu Jelenu.V. Spaić, o. c., 114 Herceg Stjepan Vukčić-Kosača ostavio je testamentom svojoj ljubavnici Ciciliji, koja je došla u njegovu zemlju sa florentinskim trgovcima, ''“tisuću zlatieh dukat, k tomu od sudov srebreneh gospoi Cicilie dve kupe i dve krugl i dva pehara...”.''M Pucić, o.c., II, 124-130. Epizode iz života žena vlastelinskog sloja ukazuju na njihov podređeni položaj u manjoj ili većoj mjeri, bez obzira na porijeklo, imovno stanje, a nerijetko i na intelektualnu supremaciju. Žena je takav položaj prešutno prihvatala, ali se i odupirala tome kada su to prilike dozvoljavale. Najčešći oblik otpora bile su dvorske intrige, na kraljevskom ili na dvorovima “rusaške gospode”. Svoj prirodni otpor malverziranju žene su samo tako mogle ispoljiti, a i nisu zabilježeni organizirani načini izražavanja nezadovoljstva statusom i mjestom u društvu. Žena je bila prisutna u svim segmentima društva i na svim pozicijama, od vladara do robinje. Međutim, položaj u društvu nije odvojio ženu od njene uloge u porodici, pa ni od shvatanja žene kao podređenog bića. Dakle, i pored evolucije društva mjesto i uloga žene nisu se promijenili suštinski, nego samo formalno. Žena je, uz rijetke izuzetke, bila objekt društva, a bitno drugačija situacija nije ni danas. POSITION OF WOMAN IN BOSNIAN MEDIEVAL SOCIETY (Summary) Medieval Bosnian society was “male and military”. As such, Bosnian society was part of the European feudal society and functioned on the same principles. The place and role of women in medieval society was not particularly studied. Therefore, this paper aims to discuss the role of women in medieval Bosnia. The woman was present in all segments of society and in all positions, from rulers to slaves. However, the position in society did not separate the woman from her traditional role in the family. The woman, with rare exceptions, has been the object of society. In some segments of social life this situation has not significantly changed even today.